Le commencement
by MonPseudo
Summary: J'étais à huit heures, seulement à huit petites heures de deux longs et magnifiques mois de repos, mais il a fallu que mon destin me rattrape.
1. Chapter 1

(Heeey tout le monde ! Ceci est une vieille fanfiction (j'avais juste fais un chapitre :"3) faite sur skyrock, donc je vais déjà corriger ce chapitre et peut-être, plus tard, faire la suite, enfin bref ! Bonne lecture !)

Elle se réveilla comme d'habitude dans mon lit et comme d'habitude elle n'avait pas l'habitude que ce soit un lit à eau et, en moins de deux elle se retrouva le cul parterre, elle soupira, l'avait mieux comme réveil, enfin bon...

La jeune fille prit ses habits soigneusement choisit la veille car aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, LE jour le plus génial du monde... le dernier jour d'école ! Alors même si elle s'était laissée aller niveau vestimentaire cette année au moins elle ferait des efforts pour ce jour.

Elle dévala les escaliers et prit un des toasts sur l'assiette sur lequel sa mère dormait à moitié.

-Vous savez pas votre chance d'avoir deux mois de vacances...

-Ashe shur ! Dit l'adolescente la bouche complètement et totalement pleine.

-Parle pas la bouche pleine ça fait des miettes. Fit sa mère en se renfrognant.

La fille haussa les épaules et finit de se préparer.

Plus tard.

-Mamaaaan ! Hurla la jeune fille dans la voiture. Bouges toi on va être en retard !

-Oui, oui ! Estimes toi heureuse de ne pas devoir y aller à pied !

L'ado s'enfonça dans son siège et bouda pendant que sa mère démarrait la voiture et partait en direction de son lycée.

L'adolescente regarda le paysage défiler devant elle, ses cheveux étaient attachés en une tresse sur le côté un short en jean, un débardeur et des nue-pied, c'était assez simple mais au moins sa mère ne lui reprocherait pas son apparence vestimentaire. Les champs se suivaient et se ressemblaient sur la route : un champs, un poteau, des vaches, un autre champs, des moutons, un poteau électrique, une ferme, une harpie, une ferme, des moutons... attendez, une harpie ?!

La "chose" était une bête mi-femme mi-oiseau aux ailes poisseuses et fonçait à toute vitesse dans notre direction. Sous le choc,elle resta là, sans rien faire à regarder cette abomination.

-C'est pas la peine de bouder autant. Eh, oh ?

Sa mère se retourna et vit la chose, elle parut complètement choqué mais sûrement pas autant qu'elle. La femme-oiseau explosa la vitre et passa sa main crochu et couverte d'hémoglobine à l'intérieur, elle la saisit par la taille et l'emmena hors de la voiture.

La fille hurla, complètement terrassée par la peur et de seconde en seconde le monstre l'emmenait plus haut dans le ciel, plus loin de la voiture, plus loin du sol, plus loin des chance de survie si elle tombait.

-Enfin... à mangeeer. piailla la harpie de sa voix stridente. Du sang-mêlé...

-Hein ?! Me mange pas ! Pitié... fit l'adolescente les larmes au yeux.

Suite à ces mots une sorte de grande lumière aveuglante comparable à celle du soleil se matérialisa à leurs côtés. La fille plissa les yeux et distingua une forme vaguement masculine. La "forme" tendit sa main vers l'abomination et ce fut comme de la lumière qui éclata sur la femme-oiseau, celle-ci partit alors dans une fumée dorée malodorante, une vague odeur de souffre. Elle pleurait de joie d'être libérée sauf que là... elle tombait... de haut... de très haut même, de là où personne ne survit. Ce fut comme si on la serrait de toute ses forces dans une main géante, comme dans un étau se refermant. Elle hurlait à plein poumon, les larmes coulant à présent tandis que le vent la transperçait comme des milliards de couteaux.

Le sol se rapprochait trop vite à son goût, BEAUCOUP trop vite ! Elle ferma les yeux, un réflexe débile certes, c'est pas comme si un matelas allait apparaitre.

Puis rien...

Le néant...

Même pas une douleur...

Peut-être un petit choc mais sans plus...

Elle ouvrit un œil effrayé et tomba dans les magnifiques yeux bleu d'un homme... oh mon DIEU ! Ce gars rayonne ! Ce gars rayonne VRAIMENT !

-Lut '!

-Q..Q ... Q ... Q. Balbuitais-je

Ma mère sorti de nul part se posta à côté de moi et de cette inconnu.

-Franchement Apollon tu as un de ces culots !

-Je viens de sauvez ta fille je te rappelle. Fit-il en roulant les yeux.

-QUI EST AUSSI LA TIENNE ET QUE TU AS ABANDONNÉ AINSI QUE MOI DURANT TOUTE CES ANNÉES !

-Bon ok... mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, je suis un dieu j'ai des responsabilités !

-Oui, coucher avec des nymphe. Fit ma mère d'une voix glacial avec son regard noire.

-Mais nooon ! Tu sais que je n'aime que toi ! Dit le dieu et s'approchant de ma mère pour l'embrasser.

-Tes numéros de dragueur à deux balles tu les gardes pour d'autre ! Ça a peut-être marché pour moi avant mais j'ai mûri je te signal !

-Heeeeeeeu...Fis-je au prix de grand effort pour ne pas laisser transparaitre le fait que j'étais choquée à vie. On m'explique ?

Il se tourna soudainement vers moi le sourire étincelant de blancheur.

-Je suis Apollon dieu grec et ton père aussi !

Ok je crois que je suis morte en tombant du lit parce que ça c'est impossible.

_Oubliez pas la petite review, c'est toujours bon pour la motivation _ .


	2. Chapitre 2

_Evasia : Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de commenter ce chapitre, quand j'ai vu que j'avas une review j'ai eu vraiment chaud au cœur ! (bon ok..en vrai j'ai hurlé « J'AI UNE REVIEWWWWWWWWW ! » Oui…je parait bizarre certaine fois, mais ne pars pas, s'il-te-plait xDD nan sans rire comme je l'ai écrit sur..le chapitre 1 je crois ..? Ou pas '-' j'ai aussi posté cette histoire sur sky et…hum, hum, elle se prenait un vent magistral. Enfin bref je m'éloigne du sujet principale, Evasia je te remercie, j'espère que les chapitres à venir te plairont autant :1_

Elle fit la navette entre les deux. Apollon, sa mère, Apollon, sa mère. Apollon que ce manège commençait vraisemblablement à lasser prit la tête de sa fille entre ses mains et lui dit.

-Arrêtes ça, OK ?

Elle hocha la tête bêtement, légèrement troublé par son...aura ?

Oui parce un mec qui brille ça a de quoi troubler, d'ailleurs elle aperçut du coin du regard sa mère qui lançait un regard noir au Dieu.

-Lâches ma fille, tout de suite. dit-elle d'une voix calme et sèche, ce qui en plus de sa tête de tueuse donnait un cocktail plutôt, inquiétant disons.

Apollon haussa un sourcil, un sourire amusé scotché sur le visage.

L'adolescente, pas folle, sentant le danger venir se dégager des bras du "Dieu" et s'éloigna à une distance de deux mètres, distance de sécurité oblige.

-Euh..maman.. c'est qui ce gars au juste ?

Oui, parce, non, il ne pouvait pas être son père, c'était impossible.

Cela l'inquiéta alors lorsque sa mère la regarda avec un regard compatissant et un vague air gêné.

-Mais je suis ton père ! s'écria Apollon, puis lança un regard piteux à sa mère. Elle ne m'a pas crut !?

Sa mère, une expression blasé sur le visage lui fit une claque derrière la tête, Apollon se mit à rire.

-On oubli pas les habitudes, hein ?

Elle lui lança un regard noir qui le fit frissonner.

-OK, OK ! C'est bon !

Il souffla, alluma son IPod et mit son casque sur les oreilles et s'adossa sur leur voiture. La jeune fille lança un regard perdu à sa mère.

-Je..je comprend pas trop là..ça peut pas être mon père, hein ?

Sa mère soupira et lança un rapide regard à Apollon avait de reporter son attention sur sa fille.

-Si.

L'ado avala sa salive, sa voix tremblotant.

-M-mais, tu m'avais dis qu'il était mort...

Sa voix flanchait de temps à autre et elle sentit que ses yeux allaient bientôt se mettre à pleurer, combiné de fois avait-elle pensé à lui ? Combien de fois avait-elle pleuré en pensant à son père ?

-T-tu m'avais dis qu'il était pompier, qu'il était mort dans les flammes en héros ! s'écria telle, non loin de fondre en larme.

Alors sa vie était un mensonge ? Elle n'était pas la fière fille d'un héro mort dans les flammes ?  
À la place elle se retrouvait avec..elle avala sa salive en voyant Apollon. Un mec dragueur et lâcheur, elle sentit une haine sauvage monter doucement en elle.

-Je suis déso-

En disant cela sa mère avait approché sa main de la tête de sa fille pour lui caresser la joue, geste qu'elle repoussa, la fixant de son yeux bleu d'un pureté incroyable mais à présent remplit d'un haine incommensurable.  
Sa mère avala sa salive, jeta un oïl au Dieu puis retourna à sa fille.

-Je voulait te préserver, je voulais que tu crois que ton père état un héros et pas..elle avala sa salive. Un vulgaire dragueur qui nous lâche à la première difficulté.

La jeune fille entendit son père renifler mais n'y prêta pas attention.

-...

Elle inspira un grand coup et dit d'une voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas, une voix blanche, rigide, sèche et glacial

-Je le hais.

Sa mère lui fît un petit sourire compatissant.

-Je ne t'oblige pas à l'aimer, moi même cela fait longtemps que j'ai perdu tout sentiment à son égard, quand le silence répond à la solitude tout finit par disparaitre tu sais.

L'ado hocha légèrement la tête, se mordant l'intérieur de la joue, un TIC qu'elle partageait avec son père.  
D'ailleurs lui retira son casque et la regarda.

-Elle me ressemble. fit- il remarquer en penchant la tête.

Sa mère haussa les épaules, avec un air fatigué dans le regard, comme si on lui avait ajouté un poids sur les épaules.

-Je sais, j'ai cru que tu le savais, que tu la surveillais de là où tu étais où tu étais mais apparemment je me suis encore trompé sur ton compte.

Apollon soupira.

-Tu devrais l'amener à la Colonie.

Sa mère frissonna.

-M-mais..

-Il le faut.

-Mais je..je ne pourrait plus la..

-Voir ? Peut-être mais elle sera en sécurité.

L'ado leva la tête vers le gars, le jaugeant avec son regard aussi froid que les glaces des Pôles.

-Depuis quand vous en avez à foutre moi ? On se débrouillait bien toute seul, alors maintenant DÉGAGEZ !

Elle haleta, quelques secondes en plus et elle fondrait en larme.  
Il lui regarda avec une expression conciliante, mit son casque une nouvelle fois sur ses oreilles et disparut.  
Sa mère soupira, monta dans la voiture avec la vitre brisé, sa fille la suivit prenant soin de ne pas touché du verre brisé et tandis que la voiture démarrait elle remarqua que le temps virait rapidement au gros orage d'été, elle passa une main sur son visage, soupira, croisa les bras sur la porte de la voiture et enfouit sa tête dans le creux, alors elle remarqua un collier, un magnifique collier en forme de soleil se balancer au bout du fil de cuir marron.

-Fille d'Apollon..pensa telle amèrement.

_Oubliez pas la p'tite review, c'est toujours bon pour la motivation _


	3. Chapter 3

**Coin(-coin /VLAN/) des reviews**

_Floeli : Bonjour à toi ! Ton commentaire m'a donné beaucoup de motivation alors..c'est un peu pourquoi j'ai fais ce chapitre aussi rapidement xDD Ah oui, j'en ai vu deux/trois comme ça..merci, j'avais peur que justement ça fasse pas très réaliste :'33 merci beaucoup, tu me gênes /_

Le bruit familier de la voiture en marche, le crachoti de musique banal déversé par la radio qui rendait l'âme, l'odeur familière des barres de chocolats planqué sous son siège qui flottait dans l'air, la chaleur écrasante, son siège à peu près confortable, le trop-plein d'émotions, toute ces raisons avait peut-être fait qu'elle c'était endormit en moins de cinq minutes, chose assez rare d'ailleurs, elle n'était jamais à l'aise dans les transports, toujours à regarder la route avec un air concentré pour éviter la nausée, sa mère avait d'ailleurs toujours ce satanée sac en plastique accroché sur le siège arrière gauche, la prévoyance d'une mère c'est peut-être utile mais bon...il faut quand même doser !

Ainsi elle s'endormit. Elle n'entendit pas le bruit frénétique de l'ongle sur le volant, le soupir entrecoupé, comme si elle allait se mettre à pleurer, tous ces bruits qu'elle ne put pas entendre, représentant la détresse de sa mère. Sa mère avait toujours été forte, ne montrant pas ses sentiments facilement, n'exposant pas ses faiblesses aux yeux de tous, elle était forte, certes, mais elle était avant tous humaine, et quelque fois, comme ici, elle craquait. Le retour d'Apollon lui avait remué les tripes, faisant remonter de vieux souvenirs enfouit, elle ajusta le rétroviseur de manière à voir sa fille qui dormait, la joue écrasé contre le vitre et la bouche entre-ouverte, pas très glorieux mais cela eu au moins le mérite de faire esquisser une sourire à la jeune femme. Elle l'avait elle, sa fille, sa raison de vivre, la prunelle de ses yeux...ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes quel essuya prestement avec la manche de sa veste avec de grosses mailles beiges en laine. Non. Elle replaça ses mains sur le volant, légèrement crispé. Elle ne devait pas être égoïste, c'était de la sécurité de sa fille qu'elle parlait, pas question de risquer sa vie à tous instant pour son simple bonheur. Elle inspira profondément, comme si elle se préparait à être longtemps en apnée.

Leur maison était juste devant.

Elle se gara, sortit de la voiture en claquant la porte, monta dans la chambre de sa fille, mit le contenu de ses affaires dans plusieurs sacs, prit quelques babioles, les fourra dans un autre sac, puis, prit du papier à lettre, un stylo et entreprit d'écrire sur la feuille de papier, une fois la tache terminé elle prit trois plaquette de chocolat fourré à la framboise et les balança dans un sac encore ouvert, elle galéra à refermer celui-ci et leva les bras en l'air avec une expression victorieuse lorsqu'elle eut fini.

Elle s'étira, prenant soudainement conscience de ses courbatures. Elle grimaça.

-Je vieillis.

Elle soupira, comprenant alors les remarques qu'elle avait entendu de la bouche de sa mère "Mon pauvre dos...profite de ta jeunesse ma fille !" hum...en ces temps elle n'avait même pas fais attention à cette remarque, une remarque de vieux, en ces temps elle rêvait juste de liberté, d'ailleurs elle se demandait si le "FREEDOM" tagué à la bombe sur le mur de sa chambre d'ado était partit...puis dans un haussement d'épaule elle se dit que ce n'était pas si grave.

Elle regarda la maison, mur beige, parquet flottant, télévision, grand canapé en cuit blanc, des étagères où s'entassait d'innombrable livre, plus appartenait à sa fille qu'à elle d'ailleurs. Des bibelots, dont une sculpture de pâte à sel en forme de coeur peint grossièrement en rouge que lui avait offert sa fille pour la fête des mères, elle était âgé de cinq ans à cette époque. Elle regarda la sculpture avec nostalgie. Durant toute ces années elle avait caressé l'espoir que sa fille n'attire pas les monstres, qu'elle vive normalement, loin du monde de son paternel, mais malheureusement c'était une partie d'elle, elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre, juste faire tous ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la protéger contre ces abomination.

Elle avait eu des sueurs froides lorsqu'elle avait vu la harpie, elle avait eu peur, pour sa fille, pour elle, elle avait été peut de violent remord, lorsqu'elle avait vu sa fille s'élever dans le ciel avec cette horreur elle avait sentit son cœur se déchirer, elle aurait voulu hurler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, trop peur ? Peut-être, mais elle s'en voulait horriblement, elle n'avait pas put protéger son enfant. Alors elle avait vu la forme lumineuse, et si ses yeux ne le reconnue pas son coeur s'en fut chargé, elle aurait voulu se foutre des baffes, il ne l'aimait pas, elle était juste une ligne dans le livre de sa vue, rien de plus. D'ailleurs lorsque Chiron lui avait rendu visite pour la convaincre de mettre sa fille au camp alors qu'elle n'avait à l'époque qu'une petite dizaine d'année il lui avait dit qu'il y avait beaucoup d'enfant d'Apollon et que donc, elle se sentirait bien avec eux. Mais son esprit avait directement fais le rapprochement, beaucoup d'enfants = beaucoup de femmes. Elle s'éloigna du bibelot et se dirigea vers un tiroir, elle en sortit une brochure. "Camp de sang-mêlé" elle regarda le dos, un plan s'afficha alors, elle inspira, sentant une boule dans sa gorge se former, elle se dirigea vers la sortit, claqua la porte, fermait à clé et retourna dans la voiture. Elle alluma le véhicule et partit sur les routes.

__

_Hello tout le monde ! Ce troisième chapitre comme vous pouvez le constater est essentiellement dédier à la mère de l'héroïne, j'aime beaucoup ce personnage et je voulais le mettre en avant, avant qu'il ne soit limite effacer, parce oui mortelle = ne pas pouvoir rentrer dans le camps, alors oui, il y aura sans doute quelque messages-iris par-ci par-là mais bon..  
Sinon j'aimerai beaucoup avoir vos impressions sur ce chapitre alors..à vos claviers !  
(Oui il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, je saaaais)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Coin (-coin /VLAN/) des reviews  
**

_floeli : Rebonjour à toi ! Oh tu sais, répondre au review c'est une chose que j'adore et ton commentaire m'as tellement fis plaisir ! Contente que ça t'ai plu, j'ai eu peur que ça intéresse pas trop les gens, c'était juste, comme tu dis l'histoire de mettre un "contexte" que ça parte pas de nul part, qu'on sente que l'ai un truc derrière quoi :1 Ooooh moi aussi j'ai hâte d'y être, mais pour être honnête avec toi je n'ai AUCUNE idée de comment elle va réagir,, j'écris à l'instinct, je n'ai AUCUNE idée de ce qu'il se passera après c'est une force comme une faiblesse si tu veux mon avis, mais je ne conseille pas cette méthode à tous le monde xDD surtout que moi, je sais que de mon côté il arrive très fréquemment que j'ai plusieurs fois le symptôme de la pages blanche. Je raconte ma vie là, non ? Doonc justement ! Ça se situe à peu près une semaine après la fin du dernier livre (Le Sang De l'Olympe) que j'ai fini hier, je suis en deuil d'ailleurs..*part s'habiller en noir* pyjama de deuil ! /VLAN/ ENFIN BREEEEEEEEEF ! *entends la musique des frères des ours* J'AIME CETTE CHANSON ! :meurt: désolé, je disais donc, ce chapitre sera surtout une scène de transition, le chemin sur la route et tous et tous, parce que j'avais envie '^' oui bon je sais..MAIS JE M'AMUSE OK ?! x"DD enfin bref ! J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce titi chapitre :1_

Quand Mayline se réveilla la route avait déjà été faîte de moitié, elle papillonna des yeux, n'étant pas habituée à la forte lumière de l'après-midi, d'ailleurs il faisait anormalement beau...

-Maman on va où ? demanda l'adolescente, méfiante.

Sa mère s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Long-Island, New-York.

Elle avait débité ça comme un GPS, ce qui donnait un rendu plutôt bizarre.

Mais ce n'était pas encore ça le plus étrange, pourquoi aller à Long-Island ? Ils habitaient à Washington, le voyage durait plus de trois heures.

-Et pourquoi on va là-bas ? demanda t'elle d'une voix hésitante. Il y a plus de trois heures de routes.

Et aussi c'était un jour d'école, mais elle se garda bien de le dire.

Sa mère gratta le plastique, enfin elle pensait que c'était de plastique, du volant nerveusement et s'éclaircit la gorge une nouvelle fois, comme si chaque paroles qui sortaient de sa gorge lui brulaient.

-On va à la colonie des sang-mêlées.

Encore une fois sa voix était parfaitement neutre, ce que attisa sa colère déjà bien élevé à l'entente de ces paroles.

-QUOI ?! TU VAS SUIVRE LES CONSEILS DE CE..ce..(sa voix se brisa, elle hésita puis la colère prit a pas sur la raison) CE CONNARD !

Elle avait limite hurlé ces paroles et à la seconde où ces mots sortirent de sa bouche elle le regretta, elle vit sa mère se crisper, et dans le reflet du rétro elle vit une ombre passer devant ses yeux tandis que l'expression de son visage passa de tristesse à énervement.

-Ne parle pas comme ça de lui.

Sa voix était sèche, sévère, ne laissant aucune place à la protestation.

Mayline déglutit difficilement, s'enfonça dans son siège et regarda la route et pensa amèrement "Je n'avais pas tord" elle soupira, un étrange soupire, comme mêlé à un grognement de frustration, elle se mordilla la lèvre et ferma les yeux dans le but de calmer sa colère grandissante. Ce père "tombé de ciel" était en train de foutre le bordel dans sa relation fille-mère.

Alors bien sûr elle était comme toute les adolescente, à se disputer avec ses parents mais elle tenait à sa mère, elle l'admirait, elle avait conscience qu'élever un enfant seul n'avait pas dû être chose facile, et sa mère avait été exemplaire là-dessus, elle soupira, sa colère retombant doucement, remplacé par l'amertume.

La lèvre de sa mère tremblait, Mayline ne le voyait pas, c'était un détail presque imperceptible, la femme était déchiré en des sentiments contraires, son amour pour Apollon qui ne partirait surement jamais, son amour pour sa fille, sa colère envers Apollon, sa colère envers sa fille...elle soupira, même non-présent il causait des problèmes celui-là ! Elle n'avait pas eu un enfant avec un de ces Dieux des malheurs ou tout autre chose toute aussi joyeuse à ce qu'elle sache !

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux chocolats et se reconcentra sur la route, ce serai bête de mourir comme ça, sur la route en voulant juste amene sa fille à un endroit qui pourait la protéger contre de monstres divers et variés.

D'ailleurs elle se souvient d'une des paroles qu'Apollon lui avait dit avant de partir lâchement quand il avait apprit qu'elle était enceinte. "Il ou elle va être dyslexique et/ou hyperactive" pourtant sa fille n'avait ni l'un ni l'autre ! Elle grogna, oui, sa fille aurait put vivre normalement, saloprie d'harpie affamée ! Tout ces projets pour sa fille, son avenir prometteur, tout avait été saccagé en un battement d'aile ! Sa fille avait de bons résultats, elle avait travaillé avec elle sur ses leçons, exercices, DM, contrôles ! Cela avait un peu énervé l'adolescente mais cela avait porté ses fruits, elle avait une très bonne moyenne et n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour son avenir professionnel. Mais maintenant, chaque seconde où elle irait en cours elle risquerait de sa faire attaquer. Elle grimaça. Même si cela ne lui plaisait pas la colonie n'était pas une option, question de survie, plus qu'à espérer qu'elle lui revienne sur-entrainé et prête pour réduire la prochaine harpie en bouillie. Elle se surprit à glousser, ce qui fit sursauter sa fille qui était en train de dormir. C'était plutôt dur d'imaginer sa fille faire de tel chose, elle qui était si gentille ! Mais bon, après tous la colonie l'endurcirait, et cela quelque part cela lui faisait peur, voir sa fille murir d'un coup...Pas qu'elle n'était pas mature, au contraire pour son âge elle l'était énormément, mais là-bas elle développerait une autre sorte de maturité. _Elle arrivera à tuer._ Elle frissonna puis jeta un œil à sa fille qui la regardait avec un air inquiet. Elle lui fit le sourire le plus rassurant possible, Mayline n'était pas dupe mais elle laissa couler, pas la peine d'envenimer la situation une seconde fois.

Elles passèrent devant un restaurant.

-Au faîte tu veux manger un truc ? demanda la mère, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Ce fut son ventre qui répondit à sa place,un concert de gargouillement qu'elle tenta de stopper en plaquant ses mains contre son ventre, gênée elle hocha la tête.

Sa mère ria, c'est vrai, elle changerait sûrement, mais au fond ce serait toujours sa petite Mayline, sa fille, sa fierté. Un sourire sincère naquit à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Elle se gara, sortit avec sa fille et mangèrent à une air d'auto-route, tout cela ressemblait furieusement à un départ en vacance, avec un peu d'imagination Mayline pouvait juste se dire qu'elle partirait à une colonie, ordinaire, sans rien de spécial où elle turait le temps en pêchant des têtard avec une épuisette. Elles prirent chacune un café ce qui fit soupirer sa mère, depuis quand les enfants de 14 ans buvait du café ? Bon du café spécial au chocolat de je-ne-sais-quel-marque-connu mais tous de même ! Elles parlèrent un peu, de tous, de rien, comme si elles savaient au fond d'elles que ce serait la dernière occasion de se parler comme cela avant longtemps sans pour autant se l'avouer.

Elles retournèrent dans la voiture, Mayline maintenant équipée d'un roman quelconque, d'habitude elle était plus du style à aimer le fantastique mais là elle avait surtout besoin de garder un pied dans la réalité, sa réalité, celle dans laquelle elle avait été élevée et où elle avait grandit.

Elle s'installa dans la voiture et s'endormit au bout de la vingtième page.

Une heure et demi plus tard elle se réveilla alors que la voiture bougeait bizarrement, à cause de bosses et de trou, comme si il y avait eu une guerre récemment, elle ria de sa comparaison puis se rapella où elle allait et avala sa salive.

Sa mère qui visiblement avait fait la même raisonnement lui fit un sourire réconfortant l'air de dire "tout ira bien, au pire si il t'arrive quoi que ce soit je fais bruler cette endroit" enfin, c'était son interprétation, mais cela la fit sourire à son tour. Sa mère se gara tant bien que mal entre un trou et..d'un espèce de bout de métal fumant ? Elle décida pour sa santé mental et physique de ne pas chercher plus ce qu'était cette chose. Elles sortirent de la voiture et sa mère lui tendit ses valises qu'elle prit d'une main hésitante.

-Tu viens avec m..

Elle fut coupé par sa mère.

\- Je ne peux pas, les mortels ne peuvent pas venir.

Pour confirmer ses dires elle tapa l'air en dessous d'une spèce d'arche en pierre avec gravé les mots "Colonie des sang-mêlés", l'air endoya ce qui était plutôt bizarre mais ne laissa pas passer sa mère, comme si il y avait un mur invisible. Alors elle se retrouverait seul ? Face à un monde dont elle n'avait aucune connaissance ? Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et dans une sorte de vieux réflexe elle se jeta dans les bras de sa mère. Celle-ci lui caressa le haut du crâne.

-Ça va aller mon ange, tous va bien se passer, dans deux mois on se retrouvera.

Mayline se retira de l'étreinte, essuya ses yeux rougient, un peu honteuse de s'être montré comme cela et prit ses valises.

Sa mère rmonta dans la voiture.

Elle fit un pas, un pas dans le camp, traversant le champs de force comme si il n'existait pas.

Elle entendit la voiture démarrer.

Elle s'avança encore et se retrouva à l'intérieur.

La voiture était partit.

Elle sentit son nez lui chatouiller et ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

Elle était seul.

_oubliez pas la p'tite review, c'est toujours bon pour la motivation _


	5. Chapter 5

**Coin (-COIN ! /VLAN/) des reviews**

_floeli : Oui, on avance, lentement, mais surement, je prends mon temps, je pense qu'on le voit bien :"33  
_

* * *

Elle avait envie d'hurler, longtemps, très longtemps, jusqu'à ce que sa voix se brise mais elle était paralysée, incapable de produire le moindre son.

Une boule dans la gorge, elle avala difficilement sa salive, luttant comme elle pouvait contre l'irrépressible envie de pleurer.

Elle inspira, tentant de recouvrer un peu de courage, mais cela ne fit que lui plomber encore plus le moral. Jusqu'à sa respiration elle tremblait.

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir quitté son corps, piégé dans du coton, son esprit été embrouillé et elle était incapable de penser à plus de deux choses cohérentes à la fois.

Elle leva la tête vers le ciel et de ses yeux bleus elle regarda le soleil.

-C'est de ta faute...

Elle détourna les yeux, elle était impuissante encore une fois. Mayline sentit son nez la picoter, signe précurseur qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer.

Elle eut les larmes aux yeux quelques secondes plus tard. Mayline se retourna, face à la barrière magique.

Et si elle partait ?

Elle secoua la tête, chassant cette idée de son esprit. Non. C'était stupide, si elle faisait ça cela voudrai dire que tous ça n'aurai servit à rien.  
Elle se retourna, faisant ainsi face au camps, et on pouvait dire qu'il était immense.

Elle sentit des sueurs froides couler le long de son dos tandis que la panique la prenait.

Où aller ?

Il y avait trop d'endroit inconnu, trop de nouvelle choses, trop de danger, trop..TROP !

Tout ce qu'elle avait apprit durant cette journée lui avait effacée tous ses repaires, de plus elle c'était prit un flot continu d'informations avec un potentiel traumatisant plutôt élevé.

Elle inspira, expira, tentant plusieurs techniques plus ou moins bonne pour se calmer.

Enfin elle chercha son poult, durant un temps cela marcha, sentir son coeur battre contre ses doigts l'apaisait, mais soudain elle sentit son coeur s'accélérer, et comme elle paniquait son coeur ne fit qu'augmenter en rapidité.

Elle sentit quel perdait pied et bientôt sa vue se brouilla, elle se sentit basculer mais ne fit rien, à bout de force. Choc contre le sol. Oreilles qui siffle. Yeux qui luttent en vain pour ne pas se fermer. Perte de connaissance.

Tous devint diffus, sombre, imprécis, bordélique.

Elle c'était réveillé.

Le son la percutait, trop fortement, trop faiblement, longuement, imperceptiblement.

Elle ouvrit un œil, mauvaise idée. Le monde tourna, scilla, disparut, réapparut, des hallucinations, des gens de brumes. Successivement sa mère, ses amis et d'autre.

Elle s'approcha du mirage, luttant contre la douleur qui lui vrillait les côtes et qui lui hurlait de vomir, elle approcha sa main de la brume. Un sourire, simple, normal...ce mot lui était tellement précieux à ce moment de sa vie, elle voulait y retourner, repartir dans un monde simple, elle voulait de ces problèmes débiles d'adolescente, Mayline voulait revoir sa famille, loin de cette colonie, loin de ce monde qui ne faisait pas partie d'elle... la brume se dissipa et elle sentit comme un vide se creuser dans sa poitrine, un manque grandissant, la consumant de l'intérieur.

Elle frissona en ne sentant que du vide se refermer sur ses doigts, une soudaine envie de vomir lui tenant les tripes, elle vit un seau d'une horrible couleur bleu qui ressemblait furieusement à un seau de plage qu'elle utilisait petite pour faire des château de sable et mettant sa nostalgie de côté elle s'en saisit et vomit tripe et boyau.

Elle hoqueta et reprit sa respiration, les larmes aux yeux. Elle saisit la bouteille d'eau posée sur une table en bois à proximité et essaya tant bien que mal de se débarrasser de l'horrible goût acide qui occupait l'ensemble de sa bouche, une non mince affaire car elle avait faillit vomir une deuxième fois, tant l'odeur était insupportable.

Elle s'avachit de tout son long dans son lit, couverte de sueur.

L'adolescente mit la couette au dessus d'elle, comme quand elle était petite et tentait de se protéger contre des menaces imaginaire, mais là les menaces était réel, et cette couette ne la protégerait pas.

Qu'est-ce qui lui disait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre harpies, d'autres monstres tirés de ce monde de fou ?  
Elle sanglota sous la couette, s'accrochant à un bout comme un canaux de sauvetage.

Elle pétait un câble.

C'est en tous cas ce qu'elle se dit intérieurement, puis quand cette pensée fuit son chemin jusqu'au cerveau elle se figea, comme touchée pour la foudre.  
Elle faisait pitié.  
Mayline avala sa salive et essuya ses yeux humides.  
Elle était faible.  
Mayline renifla et tenta de rendre sa respiration moins tremblante.  
Elle retira la couette de sur son visage et la ramener à hauteur de son ventre.

Elle fit un tour visuel de la salle rapidement et eut une soudaine envie de reprendre le seau-vomi-château-de-sable.

Elle n'était pas seul.

À côté d'elle était étendu des blessés plus ou moins mal en point et remarqua avec horreur que la majorité avaient le regard tourné vers elle.

Elle grimaça intérieurement et luta pour ne pas partir en courant.

Mayline respira plus rapidement, plus bruyamment, le rouge lui montant lentement au joue, elle sentait la chaleur que dégageait ses joues et elle n'arrivait pas à stopper l'effet tomate qui se produisait en ce moment sur son visage, si elle n'arrivait pas à faire au moins cela alors elle ne servait à rien...

Elle fit un sourire gêné aux autres, tous des adolescent(e)s, et chuchota un petit.

-Désolé.

Seul ceux qui savaient lire sur les livres parvinrent à comprendre mais elle n'eut pas le coeur de répéter, trop gênée.

Elle se ratatina sur son lit, les adolescents ayant perdu comme priorité visuel une gamine de quatorze ans péteuse de plomb.

Elle remarqua un blond aux yeux bleu, il portait une blouse de médecin au dessus d'un T-shirt orange avec écrit les lettres "CHB", T-shirt qu'abordait toute les personnes présentent, sauf elle.

Il s'approcha d'elle après s'être occupé d'une fille qui hurlait à la tricherie sur..un mur de lave ? Elle avait sûrement mal entendu.

Donc le mec s'approcha d'elle, et plus il était près plus elle remarqua les petits détails de son visage, de ses yeux, de ses cheveux. Elle déglutit. Il lui ressemblait, légèrement mais cela restait flagrant.

Elle recula, légèrement sonnée par cette constatation mais ne rencontra que le mur.

Le mec était maintenant à côté d'elle, une pochette avec plusieurs feuilles dépassant, plus ou moins en bonne état dans la main, il abordait un sourire chaleureux qui la mit un peu plus à l'aise...sentiment agréable après tous ce qu'elle avait eu à vivre récemment.

Le mec qui devait avoir deux/trois ans de plus qu'elle sortit une feuille de sa pochette, la parcouru rapidement des yeux puis l'envoya balader.

-Toi, tu n'es pas Clarisse !

Elle cligna des yeux, hébété.

-N-non ..?

Le blond ria devant l'incompréhension de Mayline.

-Mouai elle a dû partir avant pour faire le Capture-L'étendart, tu sais qui t'as amené ici ?

Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche, la bouche entre-ouverte, hébété, un air de chiot abandonné sur le visage.

-Bon pas grave, dit-il en passant une main sur son visage, je ne t'ai jamais vu..ok donc tu es nouvelle, tu as été revendiqué ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche prête à dire quelque chose mais la referma aussitôt. Revendiqué... kesako ?

Le blond lui fit un sourire compatissant.

-T'es un peu paumé, hein ? T'inquiète pas tu t'y habituras vite. Être revendiqué c'est quand ton parent divin te revendique comme étant son enfant.

Mayline grimaça.

-Ça fais très gamine paumé dans un magasin que le parent appelle à la caisse.

Le blond souria devant la remarque.

\- Un peu, ouai, donc tu connais ton parent divin ?

Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre elle ressentit comme une intense lumière doré venant d'au-dessus d'elle, elle releva la tête. Un soleil flottait au dessus de sa tête, elle se retourna vers le blond qui lui tendait la main, sur son visage se dessinait un rictus.

-Will Solace, bienvenue au camps Half-Blood, petite-demi-soeur.


	6. Chapter 6

Pas de coin-coin des prévenues aujourd'hui, désolé ! Néanmoins Evasia tu reçois un gros merci de ma part, vraiment merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire depuis le début \o/ enfin bref, aujourd'hui pour me pardonner de ma TRÈS longue absence je vous poste un chapitre plus long que d'habitude, bonne lecture !

* * *

Elle le regarda d'un œil nouveau, un œil encore plus paumé que précédemment mais bon.

Elle le jaugea, le regardant de haut en bas, la bouche entre-ouverte. Si ils auraient été dans un cartoon ses yeux seraient sortis de leurs orbites, sa mâchoire se serrait décrochée et pour finir en beauté elle aurait tout bonnement explosé.

Elle avala sa salive trouvant soudainement sa gorge sèche.

-H-hein..? demanda t'elle

Will lui fit un sourire, un sourire de médecin, chaleureux, du genre qui voulait dire "T'inquiète pas, tu ne vas pas mourir !". Il reprit plus calmement en prenant soin de bien articuler, comme si il parlait à une dyslexique, situation plutôt étrange car c'était lui qui l'était et elle non.

-Je suis ton demi-frère...

Il marqua une pause, la regardant pour voir si elle avait bien assimilé la chose. Peine perdu elle abordait toujours cette air dans le vague. WWill reprit, car oui, le fils d'Apollon était du genre tenace.

-Nous partageons le même père, tu es une demi-déesse et je suis un demi-dieu, bous sommes dans un camps visant a nous entrainer et à nous protéger.

Aussi à envoyer ses chères petits adolescents dans des quêtes suicidaire et traumatisante à cause, ou grâce, selon le point de vu, à une ado parfaitement normal nommée Rachel recueillant en elle l'esprit de Delphes qui devenait assez flippante avec sa fumée verte qui sortait de sa bouche et de ses yeux, le plus effrayant restait tous de même la prophétie qui envoyait vers la quêtes suicidaire/traumatisante en question. Ouep, il s'amusait beaucoup à la colonie !

Il vit Mayline se redresser sur le lit blanc et crut pendant un instant qu'elle allait s'évanouir tellement son regard était vaseux et son énergie peu...présente. Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma, tel un poisson.

-J-Je..

Il s'asseya sur une chaise un bois, apparemment elle avait décidé de buguer un loooong moment. Il soupira intérieurement, certes découvrir un nouveau membre de sa famille le rendait plutôt heureux d'habitude mais après les évènements qui avait tué nombre des fils et filles d'Apollon...la bataille contre les titans avait déjà considérablement fait baisser leurs nombres et celle contre Gaïa ne les avait pas aidé...son regard se fondit dans le vague tendit qu'il pensait à ses demi-frères et sœurs décédés. Il sortit de sa transe et croisa le regard de Mayline, il était imbibé de larme. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, il avait dit quelque chose de mal ?!

-J-Je..

Elle bagayait toujours et lui ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, en général il savait assez bien consoler les gens mais là il ne la connaissait pas, elle l'avait pris par surprise et il ne savait même pas ce qui la mettait dans cette état.

-Mayline ?

Elle tremblait légèrement, ses yeux bleu semblable aux siens et à presque tous ceux du bungalow d'Apollon étaient remplis de larmes, elle le regarda, toujours aussi tremblotante, renifla légèrement et tandis qu'il crut qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer de plus belle elle se jeta dans ses bras.

A son tour d'avoir l'air hébété sur le visage, il tapa maladroitement le dos de Mayline ne sachant pas trop quoi faire car de 1 : Il ne la connaissait pas assez pour pouvoir la consoler et de 2 : Il ne savait même pas pourquoi elle pleurait. Elle sortit ensuite de son étreinte et essuya ses yeux avec la manche d'une veste largement trop grande pour elle et baissa les regard, honteuse.

\- D-désolé...

Son habituelle sourire reprit place sur son visage et il lui fit une bourgade amical.

-Hey ! C'est pas grave c'est toujours un moment délicat l'arrivée à la colonie, tu t'en sors plutôt bien.

Elle fronça inconsciemment les sourcils, sceptique à la véracité de ses paroles.

-Je te jure !

Il écarta ses bras et la jeune adolescente vit quelque secondes en lui Apollon ce qui la tendit encore plus.

Will reprit, comptant sur ses doigts.

-Attaque de cyclopes, transformation en arbre, attaque du Minotaure, etc ! Il y aura toujours pire que toi ici.

Au lieu de la rassurer cela ne fit qu'attiser sa colère, il y avait eu pire qu'elle et alors ?! Elle aurait pu avoir un avenir brillant ! Mayline eut le regard dans le vide un instant se réprimandant son égoïstité.

-Toi tu n'as fais qu'exprimer ta tristesse sur moi, d'autre me frappe.

Il se tourna vers l'Arès qui avait hurlé à la tricherie, elle lui fit un grand signe de la main pour le saluer, le sourire au lèvre, prête à exploser de rire.

-Une semaine dans le plâtre, dès mon arrivée ici, ma plus grande fierté !

Will leva les yeux au ciel hésitant entre la réprimander ou l'ignorer.

-Si tu veux Alice, si tu veux.

La Alice en question était fine et élancée, elle possédait de long cheveux châtain, un regard charbon et son teint était halé. Mayline remarqua qu'elle portait une sale cicatrice qui serpentait tout le long de son avant bras gauche, détail qui lui fit détourner le regard.

Alice sauta de son lit malgré les recommandation de Will et partit de l'infirmerie, un sourire insolent au lèvre.

Will soupira en la voyant sortir.

-Alice Morgan, une fille d'Arès même si c'est pas difficile à deviner.

Il s'étira, il avait travaillé toute la nuit, quel idée aussi d'organiser un capture-l'étendard nocturne ?!

La jeune adolescente joua nerveusement avec une mèche de ses cheveux blond, un blond plutôt étrange puisqu'il était à la limite du blanc.

-Et maintenant..?

Will haussa les épaules.

-C'est bientôt l'heure d'aller manger mais bon, vu comment tu es encombré, il fit un signe de la tête vers ses valises, je pense qu'on va d'abord passer par le bungalow.

Elle hocha doucement la tête, encore un peu déboussolé et se décida à le suivre en dehors de l'infirmerie après qu'il ait donné ses directives à une fille...composée quasi essentiellement d'eau. Elle n'était plus à ça près alors elle garda son air blasé même si à l'intérieur Mayline hurlait de terreur.

Elle sortit de l'infirmerie et se retrouva de nouveau face à l'immensité de l'endroit, elle avala sa salive.

-Inspirer, expirer, inspirer, expirer, tous va bieeeen... marmonna telle pour elle même.

L'adolescente parcourue les habitations autour d'elle d'un pas rapide en cherchant Will du regard, et, presque inconsciemment, comme si elle l'avait toujours fais, elle tritura son collier, puis en se rendant compte du frisson que lui procurait le métal glacé sur ses doigts elle fronça les sourcils et baissa le regard sur le pendentif.

Il était plutôt banal, une simple lanière de cuir soutenait un soleil en bronze stylisé dans un style baroque, reconnaissable aux vagues qu'effectuait les rayons du soleil.

Mais là n'étais pas le problème, non, le problème c'était que ce collier elle ne l'avait jamais vu de sa vie.

Elle le regarda avec un intérêt soudain, regardant avec attention chaque détail, la jeune fille tourna le pendentif dans tous les sens.

Au fond d'elle elle espérait qu'il y ait quelque chose, quoi ?

A vrai dire elle ne savait pas trop.

Quelque chose qui prouverait que son père ne s'était pas intéressé à elle qu'à ce moment.

Un tremblement rageur la parcouru.

Ouai, mais nan, en faite il devait juste avoir peur des représailles de sa mère, la connaissant elle aurait était jusqu'à lui botter son cul divin et le balancer du haut de l'Olympe.

Dieu de la beauté masculine ? Rien ne serait moins sûr.

Elle serra le collier de toute ses forces, ses phalanges devinrent blanches et ses doigts lui faisaient un mal de chien mais elle avait besoin de ça, sinon elle laisserait libre cours à sa colère et comme première impression l'avait mieux.

Au bout d'un moment elle inspira un grand coup et lâcha un long soupir, elle était déçu ?

Un peu, mais surtout résignée, comme si elle avait perdu tout espoir d'avoir un bon père.

Un rire jaune sortit de sa bouche.

Oui bien sûr, les dieux grecs étaient connus pour être de bon père.

Elle secoua la tête, un sourire amère sur les lèvres.

Franchement...

Elle lâcha le pendentif et le regarda se balancer, Apollon lui avait sûrement mis quand il l'avait sauvé de sa chute.

Elle tiqua, devoir sa vie à ce...elle inspira et se massa les tempes, ne pas s'énerver, ne pas s'énerveeeeeer ! Dieu diront nous pour éviter d'être vulgaire .

Bon ! Elle souffla et s'étira.

Objectif principal : trouver Will.

Elle marcha un peu au hasard sur quelques mètres, croisant d'autres gens plus ou moins jeunes, beaucoup d'adolescent, peu d'enfants et encore moins d'adultes, certains la saluèrent ou lui sourirent, elle ne répondit même pas, fixant juste ses chaussures et triturant son collier, ouai, elle avait l'air d'une asocial, un frisson la parcourut.

Tous à recommencer...avec qui passerait-elle ses journées ?

Avec qui rirait-elle ?

Avec qui passerait-elle ses journées ?

Elle sentit ses yeux la piquer, signe qu'il allait bientôt se remplir de larmes. La réponse était clair : personne.

Elle était en train d'essayer de contrôler l'arrivée des larmes lorsqu'elle fonça sur quelqu'un. Cliché ? Et elle en avait conscience.

Elle releva la tête vers la personne qu'elle avait bousculé.

Sera.

Elle sentit une bouffée d'oxygène la traversée, ce mec lui inspirait confiance, une confiance aveugle et cela la faisait un peu flipper...  
Will soupira de soulagement.

-J'ai cru que tu viendrai pas, tu t'es endormie entre temps ?

OK confiance aveugle ou pas là, tous de suite, elle avait envie de le frapper.  
Il souria calmement en remarquant qu'elle lui lançait un regard noir.

-Hey, calme, je rigole.

Elle ne cessa pas son regard noir mais ses muscles se détendirent.

Ok, elle virait carrément asocial.

Elle soupira, oui mais bon, il fallait la comprendre aussi, elle avait perdu ses repères, sa mère, ses amis, sa maison et...oui elle se cherchait des excuses mais merde !

La situations n'était pas facile à gérer pour une adolescente de 14 ans, elle avait beau être mature ça n'en restait pas moins compliqué pour elle !

Will claqua des doigts devant elle en voyant qu'elle avait le regard dans le vague la faisant sursauter.

Il haussa un sourcil.

-Ça va ?

Elle avait envie de lui hurler que non, non ça n'allais pas, elle voulait vivre normalement et retourner chez elle si possible sans ces espèces de monstres sortis de nul part que voulait la bouffer.

Elle voulait surtout quitter cette univers mythologique à la con mais elle se contenta d'un faible sourire.

-Ouai ça va, juste un peu secoué des évènement.

Il hocha légèrement la tête gardant néanmoins cette expression légèrement inquiète sur le visage.  
Il ne le disait pas mais dans sa façon d'être Mayline ressemblait un peu à Nico, le Nico d'avant et ça lui faisait légèrement peur.  
Il soupira.

-Allez suis moi on va aller au bungalow.

Ils marchèrent moins de 5 minutes et arrivèrent au bungalow, il était assez spacieux et joliment décoré, étonnement sobre et design.

Un tapis blanc les accueillir, rien qu'en le voyant elle devina sa douceur et dû se faire violence pour ne pas se jeter dessus, l'entre était bordé de deux vases blancs contenant de magnifiques fleur exotiques, à leur droite était disposé un canapé de cuir noir, deux bibliothèques, une petite table et deux grand pouf.

En face d'eux une grande cheminé, le feu n'était pas allumé, il devait l'être sûrement qu'en hiver, en continuant tous droit on arrivait sur une véranda qui donnait sur une terrasse en bois où était disposé plusieurs chaise et une vue magnifiques.

À leurs gauche il y avait plusieurs armes et du matériel médical soit rangé soigneusement soi en bordel total, en continuant sur la gauche on atteignait la salle de bain, mais si l'on continuait à droite on atteignait les chambres, en levant la tête en étant dans juste dans l'entrée à la place du plafond blanc habituelle sur un carré de 5 mètre sur un mètre du verre totalement transparent ça donnait un rendu assez beau et cela rajoutait de la lumière.  
Mayline regardait le grand bungalow avec un air émerveillé, cette endroit était si accueillant qu'elle se sentit instantanément bien.

Elle jeta un regard à Will qui esquissa un sourire.

-On a rénové les bungalows l'a pas longtemps.

Il haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte.  
Elle souria légèrement sans vraiment s'en rendre compte ce qui rassura légèrement Will, à vrai dire il avait peur qu'elle vire du mauvais côté, et il n'avait pas envie de perdre un autre membre de sa famille.

-Pourquoi il n'y a personne ici ?

Will haussa les épaules une seconde fois.

-Tous le monde mange à cette heure là.

Il lui fit une pichenette sur le front en voyant son manque de réaction.

-Allez suis moi, on va les rejoindre.

Elle cligna des yeux, et le suivit sans un mot, docile.

Si Ethan aurait été là il aurait couru vers elle, aurait effectuée un de ses énormes saut dont il avait le secret, lui aurait fait un savon dans les cheveux avec son points et aurait hurlé un grand "SOUMIIIIIIIIISE !".

Cette pensée la fit sourire, ouai Ethan était du genre particulier mais Dieu sait que c'était un ami génial.

Une ombre passa sur son visage.

Lui non plus elle ne le verrait plus.

Le visage de chacun de ses amis lui revint en mémoire et chaque souvenirs lui donnait l'impression de se faire aplatir la tête entre deux marteau, sensation pas très agréable.

Elle réprima l'envie de pleurer en secouant la tête, c'est vrai quoi, depuis qu'elle était ici elle avait plus pleurer que dans toute sa vie !

Bon d'accord elle exagérait mais par les Dieux elle avait l'impression de n'avoir fais que ça "Mayline la chialeuse" voilà, beau surnom, bonne impression !

Elle leva ses deux pouces imaginairement, bravo Mayline, c'est parfait, pour ton intégration ici c'est magnifique !  
Elle soupira et Will se retourna en l'entendant, hum...il la regarda gravement puis détourna le regard et chercha la table des Apollons des yeux, ouai, ça risquait d'être compliquer avec elle.  
Il finit par repérer la table en question, pas très difficile vu le gamin qui agitait dans tous les sens ses bras en hurlant " WIIIIIIIIIIILL !" il souria en voyant le gosse, Matt avait toujours été un hyperactif, comme eux tous certes mais couplé avec son énergie débordante d'enfant cela donnait...Matt.  
Alors vous vous demandez pourquoi il avait du mal à trouver la table alors qu'il a la même depuis des années ?

Et bien je rappelle que c'est le premier jour des vacances, et là, c'est comment dire...la colonie est plus que bondé sans compté qu'il y a l'arrivée des nouveaux et là c'était le repas doooonc on se croirait en pleine guerre civil.

Ils traversèrent le réfectoire, Will tenant Mayline pour éviter qu'elle se fasse emporter, quand je dis qu'il y a beaucoup de personne je dis qu'il y en a BEAUCOUP. Mayline n'était sans aucun doute pas la seul nouvelle, elle regarda les gens autour d'elle, un peu perdu se prenant des coups d'épaule involontaire de temps en temps.

Elle se tassa sur elle même, guerre civil ?

Plutôt 3ème guerre mondial.

Will fronça ses sourcils blond.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde tous de même...puis il croisa le regard brun d'une fille de son âge, son visage s'éclaira et il salua la fille à la cape violette.

-Hé, Essayez!

Elle se retourna vers Will et le salua d'un petit geste de la main, puis se fit embarquer par les Aphrodite qui voulait AB-SO-LU-MENT lui faire une beauté.

Que la Force soit avec elle.

Mayline regarda la brune s'effacer dans la foule, elle avait une de ces auras...

-C'était Reyna, la préteur du camp Jupiter. dit Will en lui souriant, visiblement

heureux de cette visite surprise.

Mayline fronça ses sourcils.

-Le camp Jupiter ?

Will hocha la tête.

-Nous somme des demi-dieux grecs, eux des demi-dieux romains.

Il se fit embarquer par un gars durant 5 secondes où elle paniqua légèrement puis il revint en riant, le visage tourné vers un mec qui disparut, happé par la foule.

-En faîte je crois qu'on a la visite de tous le camps.

-Ah euh..OK ?

-Le camps Jupiter et celui-ci était en compétition et on créé quelques..conflits.

Quelques guerres mondial oui.

-Pourquoi ?

Il haussa les épaules, ne connaissant pas vraiment la réponse.

-Grec, Romain... il y a toujours eu conflit.

-Heu..mais on est tous Américain...

Will ria franchement.

-Ouai, c'est vrai que vu comme ça ça semble assez débile mais bon, maintenant c'est du passé, tu viens ?

Il la poussa vers la table et l'asseya sur le banc, aussitôt qu'il lâcha ses épaules Matt, un garçon d'une dizaine d'année aux cheveux châtain et aux yeux bleu d'une claireté incroyable monta sur la table, prit son élan et se jeta sur Will qui tomba par terre avec une expression surprise, fallait dire qu'à ce moment il avait été de dos.

Ils se relevèrent, Matt mort de rire et Will les bras croisés un air sérieux sur le visage, en voyant cela Matt cessa de rire.

Mayline s'était retournée pour voir ce qui se passait assista au événement.

Will se fondit d'un sourire discret et se jeta sur Matt pour lui faire des chatouilles, Matt en avait les larmes aux yeux et hurlait de rire.

Mayline esquissa un sourire, oui...ses demi-frères étaient plutôt sympa...

Will chuchota quelque chose qui fit faire un sourire malicieux à Matt, quelques secondes plus tard sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il s'était passé elle se retrouva avec un gosse hyperactif pendu à ses épaules, ils tombèrent à leur tour rejoignant un Will mort de rire sur le sol.

En les voyant tous deux dans cette état elle ne résista plus et ria à son tour.


	7. Chapter 7

Will mort de rire vit une personne ayant la tête penché vers lui, un sourcil haussé, des cheveux noir retombant devant des yeux sombre.

La personne en question ne dérangea cependant pas le sourire de Will.

-Ah tien, salut Nico !

Le dénommé Nico leva rapidement les yeux au ciel et lui tendit sa main, main que Will accepta même si sans il se serai autant débrouillé, pas que Nico ne soit pas fort mais entre un ado de 17 et un de 14 la différence était là.

Will épousseta son jean et frotta les cheveux de Nico.

Son habituelle sourire scotché sur le visage.

L'ado se dégagea rapidement, s'écarta d'un pas et le fusilla du regard, regard qui s'arrêta aussitôt lorsqu'il croisa celui sévère de Will.

Il fallait dire qu'il avait une autorité naturelle et Will était une des rares personne pour qui Nico avait un minimum de respect et obéissait à ses ordres.

En faite c'était surtout parce que Will était la personne qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami pour lui, mais bon, il préférait faire une deuxième visite dans le Tartare plutôt que le lui avouer.

Will constata non sans une certaine fierté que Nico allait mieux, un mois plus tôt il n'aurait même pas été là, sûrement avec son père.

Mais maintenant il avait développé un semblant de sociabilité mais restait néanmoins Nico cela le fit sourire un peu plus.

Le jeune adolescent leva les yeux au ciel une secondes fois et souffla d'exaspération, pas du genre à aimer rester longtemps avec les gens, il en avait perdu l'habitude même si en ce moment il arrivait temps bien que mal à tenir une discution, il grimaça imperceptiblement, ce n'était pas très glorieux, et à vrai dire ça l'énervait de ne pas y arriver aussi facilement que les autres.

Il serra son poing gauche et se calma en voyant le regard soucieux de Will. Il lui fit un petit sourire rapide et joua nerveusement avec sa bague tête de mort. Quelques secondes plus tard le fils d'Hadès sentit un poids sur son torse, il baissa le regard, étonné et constata que le jeune Matt lui était rentré dans le lard en mode bélier.

Il fit semblant d'être déséquilibré pour ne pas vexer le gamin.

Il l'appréciait ce gosse, quelque pars Matt lui ressemblait, au Nico jeune, celui qui avait encore sa sœur.

Son coeur se serra en pensant à sa grande sœur décédée, il papillonna des yeux, tenant de refouler ses souvenirs plus que douloureux.

Nico prit Matt par les épaules et lui souria, un sourire de grand-frère, un sourire qu'il ne réservait habituellement qu'à Hazel et le décala.

Parce que actuellement le jeune fils d'Apollon était affalé sur son torse.

Le gamin fronça ses sourcils exagérément, secoua son doigts devant le visage de Nico et plissa ses yeux au point que l'on ne les voyait à peine et déclara d'une voix forte d'une accent italien particulièrement stéréotypé.

-La prochaine fois, Nico, je te promet que je t'aurai !

Le gosse souffla sur son doigt comme si c'était un pistolet et son regard brilla d'un joie indescriptible.

Nico aurait pus se sentir vexé à cause de l'accent particulièrement...dégueulasse puisqu'il était d'origine italienne par sa mère mais après tous c'était un gamin alors le fait d'être vexé ne lui effleura même pas l'esprit.

Il passa une main dans les cheveux particulièrement abondant de l'enfant et lui souria.

-J'en suis sûr, mais mange un peu de soupe avant, histoire d'être un peu plus imposant.

L'enfant croisa ses bras, une expression vexée sur le visage mais son regard pétillant le trahissait.

Nico esquissa un sourire et se releva.  
Mayline ?

Ce qu'elle fait ?

J'y reviendrai dans quelque instant.  
Nico fit craquer les articulation de son cou et croisa le regard de Mayline.

Il détourna les yeux pour porter son attentions sur Will, il n'était pas du genre à parler au gens alors ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas...

-Chiron veut te voir dans une heure.

Will fronça ses sourcils.

-Pourquoi ?

Le fils d'Hadès haussa ses épaules.

-J'en sais rien.

Will soupira quand on était convoqué par Chiron en général ce n'étais pas bon, pas bon du tout.

Mais après tous il n'avait rien à se reprocher, le blond réfléchit quelques instant, se demandant ce que pouvait lui vouloir Chiron, il n'avait évidemment rien fais de mal.

Il soupira légèrement, ça ne devais être que des questions pour le matériel médical ou pour une réunion, il passa une main sur son visage, ouai, c'était sûrement ça.

Puis il se rappela de Mayline et se rappela aussi du fais qu'elle n'avait pas parlé depuis un petit bout de temps maintenant.  
Il se tourna alors vers elle et afficha un sourire amusé en voyant son expression...particulière.

Elle avait une expression de fille en cours, elle attendait, écoutant avec attention ce qui se disait à côté d'elle.  
[NDA : Je rappelle que Mayline était une bonne élève, pas comme moi, ne suivez pas l'exemple de l'auteur, faite comme Mayline plutôt ! Les cours c'est le bieeeeeen !]  
Il tendit un bras vers Mayline en regardant Nico.

-Je te présente Mayline, ma demi-soeur, elle est arrivé aujourd'hui...elle a 14 ans.  
Que ce soit sa demi-soeur c'était pas vraiment difficile à deviner, les cheveux blonds, les yeux bleus et l'auras incandescente était...la marque de fabrique des fils et filles d' y avait aussi le fait que les fils et filles d'Apollons dégageait quelque chose qui mettait tous de suite les gens plus à l'aise, néanmoins ce n'était pas le cas de Mayline.

Ce qui mit Nico mal à l'aise et lui donnait envie de se barrer de suite fut le regard insistant de Will lorsqu'il eut dit "elle a 14 ans" il espérait quoi ?

Qu'elle soit sa pote ?

Dans d'autre circonstance il serrait mort de rire mais malheureusement Will était on ne peut plus sérieux.

Will se tourna ensuite vers Mayline.

-Mayline je te présente Nico Di Angelo, fils d'Hadès, 14 ans.

Il cligna des yeux, absorbant chacune des informations et hocha la tête imperceptiblement, concentré pour se souvenir des prénoms.

Will, Alice, Reyna,Matt, Nico, Will, Alice, Reyna, Matt, Nico, Will, Alice, Reyna, Matt, Nico... une expression victorieuse s'afficha sur son visage, elle avait réussi à les retenir.

Un petit pas pour la mémoire et un grand pour éviter la honte !

Les prénoms elle arrivait Généralement à bien les retenir mais récemment elle avait appelé une de ses désormais ancienne camarade de classe Carole, elle s'appelait en faite Sonia, mais là n'étais pas le problème, le problème c'était que Carole était le nom de sa grand-mère décédé et que la dite Sonia avait fondu en larme.

Tiré par les cheveux ?

Peut-être mais Mayline était habitué à ce genre de coup de poisse.

Enfin bref, elle s'était promis d'essayer de bien mémoriser chaque prénom pour éviter un nouveau désastre aux larmes de ce genre, ce taper une honte pareil une fois c'était déjà assez...humiliant justement mais deux ce serai trop pour son ego déjà assez affaibli.  
Nico tendit sa main vers elle sans un mot, elle le regarda avec méfiance puis glissa sa main dans la sienne, elle sentit le contact froid de sa main puis rien, comme de la brume.

Le fils d'Hadès retira vivement sa main comme si il venait d'être brulé.

Elle distingua sa pomme d'Adam faire yo-yo tandis qu'il avalait sa salive.

Mayline fronça ses sourcils.  
Que venait-il de se passer ?

-J-je vais y..aller !

Nico se retira précipitamment, une drôle d'aura autour de lui ce qui ne l'empêcha néanmoins pas de se faire bousculer.

Un peu paumée elle ramena lentement sa main vers elle et ne cessa de le regarder comme si elle cherchait la réponse sur son visage.  
Mayline se retourna dans une tornade de cheveux blond-blanc qui fouettèrent le visage du pauvre Matt qui se débatit vaillamment face à la menace des terribles cheveux. Will esquissa un sourire devant l'indifférence de Mayline et la réaction du pauvre Matt qui recrachait des cheveux.

-Un pro..blème M-Mayline ?

Il avait du mal à retenir un fou rire ce qui fit tiquer la jeune adolescente.

-Je..

Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma.

-Je..sais plus ?

Elle sentit la claque derrière la tête passer.  
Will leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire amusé à demi dissimulé affiché sur son visage.

Mayline, elle, était pensive, avait-elle rêvé ?

Elle aurait pourtant juré ne sentir que du vide alors qu'elle avait toujours sa main dans la sienne et puis...elle joua nerveusement avec son collier en repensant à l'intense frisson qu'elle avait ressentit au contact de sa main froide, bordel ce mec était un vrai glaçon !

Will sembla percevoir son malaise puisqu'il dit, cette fois plus sérieusement :

-Un problème ?

Mayline secoua la tête, fonçant les sourcils légèrement .

-Il a les mains froides !

Deuxième claque derrière la tête.  
La claque ne venait cette fois pas de Will mais du petit Matt que l'on avait tendance à oublier trop rapidement, il était carrément monté sur la table pour être a sa hauteur.

-On se s'en aimé dans la famille ! dit Mayline en mimant de bouder.

Claque sur chaque joue.

-Ok, ok je me tais !

En disant cela elle se tenait ses joues douloureusement rouge en maudissant intérieurement ses demis-frères. Elle releva ensuite la tête et parcouru la salle du regard.

-On est les seuls "Apollon" ?

Will se tendit instantanément.

-Il y en a quelques uns en quêtes et d'autre qui arriveront bientôt mais sinon ouai.

Elle nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'il était resté très évasif sur leurs nombres, elle allait lui faire remarquer lorsqu'elle vit le regard suppliant de Matt qui lui en dissuadait, il avait déjà insister sur ce sujet et l'avait amèrement regretté.  
N'ayant plus vraiment grand chose à dire et l'ambiance étant retombé comme un soufflé ils s'asseyèrent à table, Mayline découvrit avec surprise le fonctionnement particulier pour la nourriture et faillit se taper un infarctus lorsqu'elle vit pour la première fois de sa vie un satyre, Matt frotta ses mains vicieusement en se jurant d'assister à la rencontre Chiron-Mayline, la réaction de Mayline face au nymphe, à Franck version animal, aux harpies de service et aux squelettes de Nico pouvait être pas mal eux aussi !

Quoi que les squelettes de Nico lui foutait quand même la chair de poule...  
Chiron arriva et frappa dans ses mains pour réclamer le silence, malheuresment pour le jeune Matt l'apparition du centaure ne la fit pas réagir.  
[NDA : Juste un arrêt cérébral, rien de grave les enfants]

-Bienvenue à tous !

Il fit accueilli par un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de cris joyeux. Chiron souria.

-Je vois que vous êtes heureux d'être de retour, j'en profite pour saluer le camps Jupiter qui s'est gentiment incrusté.

Des rires fusèrent rendirent que les romains lâchèrent des cris faussement outrés.

-Je souhaite aussi la bienvenue aux nouveaux ! Merci de bien les accueillir !

Will regarda Mayline du coin de l'œil, elle ne semblait pas trop réagir.

-Les nouveaux rejoignez moi s'il-vous-plait.

La jeune adolescente se fit une facepalm mental mais ne laissa rien paraître, bordel on pouvait pas la laisser tranquille ?

Et pis il était marrant avec son s'il-vous-plait lui !

À ce moment elle avait une furieuse envie de crier "Non ça me plait pas, saluuuuuuuut !" la tête des gens auraient été juste jouissive.  
Elle esquissa un sourire et secoua la tête, elle était décidément trop poli pour cela.

Will lui tapa l'épaule, lui signalant que maintenant elle devait y aller.

La fille d'Apollon se leva, les jambes dans le coton et s'avança au niveau de Chiron, elle regarda la foule et ne sentit que l'utilité première de ses jambes : la maintenir debout, était défaillante.

Elle avala sa salive et croisa le regard du centaure à la robe blanche...ça n'arrangea pas vraiment, avoir un monstre de la mythologie grec à ses côtés n'aide pas vraiment voyez-vous.

Elle rassembla son courage et ouvrit la bouche prête à parler lorsque les vitres explosèrent.


	8. Chapter 8

Franchement ?

Là je elle n'avait qu'une envie, chopper l'arc que tenait l'autre nouveau à sa gauche pour transpercer ceux qui avaient osé la couper dans son élan.  
Bon, de toute façon d'autre gens se mettait déjà en position de combat, arme de destruction massive qu'ils étaient.  
Et pis elle était nul en tir à l'arc alors...

Les bouts de verre se fracassèrent en même temps que les intrus se réceptionnèrent au sol.  
Ils portaient tous de très lourdes bottes noir et impersonnel mais pourtant leur atterrissage se fit sans trop grand bruit.  
Tombés comme un seul homme il n'y avait eu qu'un seul bruit sourd tous au plus.

Ils se relevèrent, tous aussi différents qu'ils étaient ils avaient la même expression facial, incompréhensible, personne dans le camp n'arrivait à avoir la moindre idée de leurs sentiments.

Et ça c'était plutôt flippant.

Ils ne bougèrent pas, se contentant de chacun fixer un sang-mêlée, si il n'en fixait qu'un, était au nombre de vingt ils donnaient cependant l'impression d'être clairement supérieur.

Un pressentiment, une aura, personne ne pus définir pourquoi les sang-mêlés pensèrent cela.

Au bout d'interminable minutes de tension, les inconnus fixant de leur regard écrasant les fils et filles de Dieux et Déesses qui eux même semblait à deux doigts de les attaquer, Chiron s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Je vous souhaite le bonjour.

L'un des intrus, un grand métis aux cheveux brun et aux yeux vert/gris impressionnant déplaça son regard de Percy pour regarder le centaure blanc.  
Il plissa imperceptiblement ses yeux avant hocher la tête.

-Bonjour.

Ce n'était pas lui qui avait dis ça mais une autre personne, présent à ses cotés, un ado d'1m60 tous au plus, les cheveux clairs hirsutes, les yeux d'un gris profond et le teint extrêmement pale il mettait mal à l'aise tous le monde rien qu'en prononçant un mot.

Chiron tapa son sabot avant gauche sur l'estrade où il était, diplomate mais pas soumis pour autant il fut direct.

-Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici ?

Il mis sous silence le fait qu'il avait explosé les vitres.

Quelque chose l'intriguais, pourquoi avait-il pus passer la barrière ?

À moins d'être un sang-mêlée c'était impossible.

Une fille d'approximativement 18 ans et ressemblant fortement au type du début s'approcha lentement de Chiron, elle passa entre les demi-dieu avec aisance, pas stressé me moins du monde par le fait que chacun d'entre eux pouvait la transpercer en une seconde.

Elle monta sur l'estrade, jeta un regard à Chiron puis se tourna vers la foule.

Mayline était à deux mètres d'elle, ce n'était rien et de cette distance elle pus voir le tatouage à l'arrière de sa nuque, a peine eut elle pris connaissance de cette marque indélébile que la fille rejeta ses longs cheveux lisses en arrières, cachant sa nuque par la même occasion. Elle se tourna alors vers l'adolescente, comme si elle avait senti son regard sur elle.

-Bonjour.

Elle était tournée vers Mayline et déjà que le simple fait de la voir lui donnait envie d'aller s'empaler sur la lance de Jason, alors qu'elle la regarde, de ses yeux d'un bleu-vert hypnotisant était...insoutenable.

Incapable de soutenir son regard elle baissa les yeux.

Un rictus se dessina sur le visage de L'Intruse.

Aussitôt qu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler une intense lumière l'entoura, formant de tant à être de minuscule éclair tant la tension électrique était forte.

-Bonjour à tous et à toute !

Elle répéta cela à l'assistance et tous sentir que tout changerait à partir de maintenant.

Un large sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres, fière de son effet.

-Mon nom est Abygael. Si je suis ici...Jason Grace je te défend de lancer le drachme que tu as dans ta mains gauche, tu regretterais fortement.

Les demis-dieux se tournèrent vers le blond qui se tendit instinctivement, fermant hermétiquement son poing gauche pour que personne ne voit.  
Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de continuer de la fixer, lui n'était pas nouveau, il en avait connu pire et il ne ferait pas preuve de soumission, surtout face à un agresseur.

-Bien ! Tu comprend vite.

En une seconde elle avait réussi à retourner la situation qu'il paraite ok à son autorité.

-Ne reprend donc en espérant que personne ne face rien de stupide.

Elle marqua une pause, passant son regard sur l'assistance.

\- Je suis une demi-titanide, et mon groupe est composé de comme moi, de demi-titan et demi-titanide.

Percy allait activer Turbulence mais Annabeth l'en empêcha, le souvenir des titans était encore pour la majorité d'entre eux très douloureux. Si au départ il était prêt à déclencher le combat lorsqu'il croisa les yeux rougis de sa petite ami son ventre se serra de jalousie. Luck.

Un petit rire s'échappa de la bouche d'Abygael.

\- Je vois que c'est compliqué les histoires de couple ici ! Enfin bref, tous ça pour vous dire...vous avez brisé notre vie.

Quelques murmures étonnés s'élevèrent tandis que d'autres, sceptique se contentait de froncer les sourcils.

-Vous avez combattu Gaïa, hein ? Vous l'avez "vaincu" ? Fort bien. Avant vous avez combattu les Titans ? En particulier Chronos ? A la bonne heure !

Elle pencha la tête, un sourire faux sur le visage.

-Vous savez on aurait sous s'entendre, nous ne sommes pas particulièrement différents de vous...on avait même une colonie, comme vous ! Et puis vous savez vous n'êtes pas les seuls à subir les attaques des monstres...à avoir une barrière.

Certains, plus vif d'esprit avalèrent leurs salives, venant le truc venir.

Elle hocha lentement la tête.

-Entrainés par quelques titans...on avait nos quêtes aussi, mais pas de "devin" ou chai pas quoi, ce qui, vous vous en doutez, rend la tache plus compliqué. On vivait paisiblement, se contentant de...vivre, exactement comme vous en faite, mais en étant en temps de paix. Et puis vous avez...Chronos...toi.

Elle fixa Percy.

-Héro de la prophétie, par ta faute...

Elle grogna quelque chose puis inspira.

-Première action, punir les fils et filles d'Hermès, vous remercirez votre charmant petit Luck ! Vos armes seront celles qui vous tueront.

-Deuxième action, reprit-elle avec plus d'enthousiasme, punir...oh tien, on va punir tous les fils et filles des dieux et déesses, plus on est de fous plus on rit n'est-ce pas ?

Chiron s'apprêtait à agir mais un éclair se stoppa a quelques centimètres de sa jugulaire.

-Une personne bouge et je le tue. Fils et filles de Zeus, condamné à être blessé mortellement par votre plus fidèles alliés, fils de Poséidon, condamné à tuer la personne à qui vous tenez le plus, fils et filles d'Hadès, condamné à participer à une tuerie de masse, filles et fils d'Athéna, condamné à l'obscurité, fils et fille de Déméter, condamné à la stérilité, fils et filles de Perséphone, condamné à transmettre une épidémie, fils et filles d'Apollon, condamné à porter malheur, fils et fille d'Arès condamné à servir l'ennemie, fils et filles d'Aphrodite condamné à la paranoïa, fils et filles Héphaïstos, condamné à être la cause de la mort de la seule personne capable de vous sauvez.

Blanc dans la salle.

-Oh et puis c'est chiant, tous les autres vous verrez bien. Ah, et pour renforcer votre confiance les uns les autres...

Elle sembla réfléchir.

-Juste un fils ou une fille par Dieux ou Déesse sera porteur de la malédiction. Ah, aussi, juste pour vous expliquer...Gaïa était notre protectrice, en l'éliminant vous avez détruit notre barrière. Imaginez le nombre de mort. Gaïa nous a permis dans sa dernier action cette malédiction mais malheureusement, comme pour toute malédiction...il y a un moyen de vous en sortir. Ah oui, si vous ne le trouvez pas et ne parvenez pas à atteindre votre but la pandémie transmis par les Perséphone sera mortelle. Pour le moyen...vous avez un oracle non ? Alors démerdez vous.

Elle descendit de l'estrade et retourna avec son groupe dans le plus grand des calmes.  
Le blond luit faiblement et les adolescent disparurent.

L'éclair a quelques centimètre de Chiron fit de même.

Il y eu un moment de silence dans la salle.

Le centaure soupira doucement.

-Cela devait arriver mais d'une gravité pareil...bon, tous le monde, retournez dans vos bungalows et informés ceux qui n'était pas là. Les nouveaux, dans mon bureau, de suite. Avec Piper et Rachel.


	9. Chapter 9

**Le coin(-coin /VLAN/) des prévenus \o/**

Bon va falloir rattraper les commentaire en retard ! Désolé de ne pas y avoir répondu dans les deux chapitres précédent, je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fais '-', enfin bref, merci de votre patience ! :3

_Lulu-folle (chapitre 7) :_ Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas, il y a eu un relâchement mais je compte bien reprendre la publication à intervalle régulière ! c:

_Neiflheim (chapitre 7) : _Ahaha, merci ! Sinon et bien...elle arrive de suite cette p'tite quête ! Mais bon, elle sera un peu pus..compliquée au niveau de l'organisation ;3

_Lulu-folle (chapitre 8) : _Je crois bien que oui, mais ce serait moins marrant si ce n'était pas le cas x')

_J0ticette (chapitre 8) : _Oh eh bien merci ! J'ai eu cette idée en lisant Percy Jackson et les Héros Grecs où dans un passage il parlait d'une demi-titanide, je me suis demandée ce que ça donnerait à notre époque et pis...je crois que la relation "demi-dieu, demi-titan" est plutôt mal partie :').

**Ah d'ailleurs, au niveau de la publication je posterai un chapitre toutes les 3 semaines le samedi (étant en 3ème j'ai le brevet, tous ça donc c'est plutôt compliqué de gérer en faisant un laps de temps plus court, désolé).**

* * *

Un frisson parcouru la jeune fille, sans trop comprendre le pourquoi du comment elle se rendit compte qu'elle était assise sur un siège, un peu à l'écart de l'estrade. Perdue, elle regarda autour d'elle et constata avec surprise qu'il n'y avait presque plus personne dans la grande salle, seul restait quelques petits groupes, plongés dans leurs pensées. De ce qu'elle avait connu de la colonie (c'est à dire très peu) elle les avaient tous vu souriant, heureux de vivre...mais en même temps avec ce qui venait de se produire.

Elle se pencha en avant et cacha sa tête dans le creux de ses mains, ses cheveux graissés par la sueur lui collaient à la joue.

-Bordel de merde...murmura Mayline.

Elle n'avait compris que la moitié de ce qu'il venait de se passer, titanide, Gaia, Chronos...elle avait vaguement étudié la mythologie grec lors de ses plus jeunes années mais il n'en restait qu'un vague souvenir. Elle ferma ses yeux, respirant avec difficulté, elle se massa ensuite les tempes, sentant un mal de tête venir doucement mais surement gagner son cerveau. Déjà qu'elle n'avait pas encore très bien assimilé toute cette histoire de Dieux...et...elle n'était même pas sûr de vraiment y croire ! On n'avait pas vraiment demandé son avis à la jeune fille, on l'avait juste trainée alors qu'elle était en état de choc, elle avait fais une petite descente sur terre en arrivant à la colonie, puis avait commencé à s'acclimater doucement et puis...des demi-titans...elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de ça, surement que ça existait dans la mythologie grec "basique".

Mayline se redressa en passa une main derrière sa nuque trempée.

Demi-déesse, elle ne comprenait sa signification que maintenant, elle était la fille d'un _Dieu_, elle en était elle même une _à moitié_, bordel de merde elle avait du sang divin dans les veines !

Elle respirait maintenant avec beaucoup plus de difficultés, un peu comme quelqu'un qui ferait un crise d'asthme et même si elle n'en avait jamais fais elle avait entendu dire que sa grand-mère en avait fait, alors si ça se trouve...

Au prix d'un effort surhumain elle parvint tant bien que mal à se calmer un minimum pour retrouver une respiration normal.

_Surhumain._

Elle lâcha un gémissement de douleur en se rendant compte que c'était ce qu'elle était, elle était une surhomme, et en faîte...

Mayline prit violemment sa tête entre ses mains, se balançant doucement en gémissant quelques mots.

-Ça va aller, ça va aller, ça va aller, ça va aller...

L'adolescente venait de s'en rendre compte, elle n'avait jamais fais parti intégrante de l'espèce humaine, ou du moins qu'à moitié...et ça revenait au même. Elle n'était tous simplement pas _humaine. _Ses efforts pour se calmer furent cette fois insuffisants, elle lâcha un soupir tremblotant et se lâcha. Des larmes salés coulèrent sur ses joues bouillantes. Pourquoi elle ? Elle était-il encore un mot la désignant ? Devrait-elle en utiliser un autre pour se représenter ?

-Bordel de merde !

Elle se mordit sauvagement la lèvre et passa un bras rageur sur ses yeux embrumés par les pleurs. L'adolescente se leva un peu trop rapidement de la chaise, manquant de la faire basculer mais la rattrapa à temps. La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle pour voir si personne ne s'était rendu compte de sa petite "crise existentiel" et fut soulagée lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'ils étaient tous occupés à broyer du noir. Elle sortit alors de la salle.

Le soleil lui agressait les yeux, comme si son père avait décidé une fois de plus de bien la faire chier. Elle grogna discrètement avant de reprendre un air morne. Elle n'était que cela à présent, simple coquille vide, elle devait tous reprendre à zéro, tous le travail sur elle-même, l'assumation de soi, de son caractère, de ses complexes, de tous ce qui faisait qu'elle était-elle...jusqu'à son identité était faussé à présent.

Elle baya rapidement, prise d'un soudain coup de speed elle se mit à regarder l'espace qu'il l'entourait avec vivacité. Mayline se tendit rapidement, défigura son visage avec une grimace de colère, entrouvrit sa bouche et respirant avec rapidité tel un animal enragé, tremblant de tout son corps durant quelques secondes. Dans un état similaire à la transe, comme si elle contenait depuis trop longtemps un long hurlement venant de loin elle eut un ultime tremblement elle se mit à courir avec une vitesse inhumaine.

_Inhumaine._

Arrivée à la lisière de la forêt elle hurla autant qu'elle put tous en continuant sa course effrénée. Contre quoi ? Surement contre elle-même, elle voulait se rattraper, enfin comprendre, pour arrêter le chaos qu'était sa vie. Exténuée elle ralentit le pas, tremblotante et à bout de souffle elle haleta et se jeta sur un lit de mousse au pied d'un grand chêne. La fille d'Apollon replia son bras sur ses yeux pour cacher ses larmes, ne les assumant pas.

-Pourquoi...gémit-elle d'un voix implorante.

Seul les bruits de la forêt lui répondit.

Sa mâchoire se contracta et elle se redressa, adossée au tronc du grand arbre.

-POURQUOOOOOI !? Hurla Mayline avec fureur.

Elle était seule contre tout cela, seule face à la réalité du monde, face à ce qu'elle était.

-Je sais pas moi, vous êtes des Dieux non ? C'est pas votre truc vous ça ? L'omnipotence ?!

Sa plainte s'acheva dans un coup de tonnerre qui l'a fit sursauter. Sa voix colérique se brisa instantanément, remplacée par un voix tremblante, prête aux larmes.

-Ah, d'ac-cord, je v-vois, votre truc à vous c'est les mena-aces ? Hein ? C'est ça h-hein ? Gémit-elle.

Désemparée elle répéta longuement des phrases sans queue ni tête, implora, jura, supplia, maudit, hurla, quémanda...Elle craquait. Autant le dire de suite, elle n'était pas faîte à la vie de demi-dieu. Mayline inspira profondément en entendant des bruits de branches qui se craquelaient, signalant l'approche d'une personne extérieur.

-AH BAS POURQUOI PAS, TIEN ! JOINS TOI DONC A LA FÊTE ! VIENS REJOINDRE LA FOLLE PÉTEUSE DE PLOMB ! Cracha la jeune fille, à bout de nerf.

Un gars qu'elle reconnu comme étant un autre nouveau émergea de derrières les feuillages, la jeune adolescente ressentit une certain bouffée de jalousie en voyant que lui semblait se porter plutôt bien, à part peut-être la gêne qu'il exprimait en la voyant. Il ne soutenait pas son regard.

-D-désolé mais Chiron a dit que...

Elle le coupa précipitamment d'un mouvement de main.

-Oui je sais, faut que j'aille le voir, pas la peine d'aller me ramener à lui, je me débrouillerai.

Il resta un petit instant sans bouger, ayant l'étrange et dérangeante impression de marcher sur des charbons ardents.

-Mais euh...ça devrai être...tous..d-de suite ?..

Le regard noir qu'elle lui lança lui glaça le sang, il décida alors de bégayer un petit "B-bon bas j'y vais.." avant de se retirer. La fille d'Apollon se releva en prenant appui sur l'écorce puis prit le chemin jusqu'à la Grande Maison sans qu'aucun bruit ne sorte de sa bouche.

Contre sa poitrine, et à intervalle régulière son collier la percutait doucement, lentement, métal froid qu'il était il lui donnait l'impression de la blesser à chaque impact. Comme une balle. Elle avait honte, honte d'elle-même, honte de ne pas avoir l'audace de l'arracher de suite. Pour tous ce qu'il lui avait fais elle n'aurait juste pas pus le garder. Mais elle le faisait pourtant, une sorte de présence extérieur la poussant à le conserver.

Elle leva les yeux vers la grande bâtisse, soupira comme pour faire sortir ses derniers fragments d'âme et rentra.


End file.
